Wiedersehen
by Remi-chan
Summary: Yamato war für lange Zeit weg und kommt an Tais Geburtstag wieder. Chapter 2 und 3 sind da
1. Chapter 1

Hallo^^ So, das hier ist meine erste Digimon fanfic, hoffe sie gefällt euch^^  
  
Taichi saß auf einer Parkbank und dachte nach.Es war jetzt schon 3 Jahre her, das Yamato weg war.Einfach so, ohne einen Abschiedsbrief, ohne irgendjemandem was zu sagen.Sie hatten erst nach einem Monat von T.K. erfahren, das Matt und sein Vater weggezogen waren.Die anderen hatten es mehr oder weniger nach einiger Weile akzeptiert.Matt hatte zwar T.K. seine Addresse und seine Telefonnummer gegeben, aber er durfte sie nicht weitergeben.Tai fragte sich immernoch, was er Matt angetan haben könnte, das dieser nicht mit ihm reden wollte.Er hatte T.K. angebettelt, das er wenigstens nur einmal mit Matt redet durfte, aber T.K. hatte nur gesagt, das Matt ihn nicht sprechen wollte.Sich an das zu erinnern schmerzte.Tai schloss seine Augen.Er sah vor sich Yamato, als er ihn das letzte mal sah, an diesem Tag war er ruhig, zu ruhig, doch Tai hatte ihn nicht darauf angesprochen.Er hatte gedacht, Matt würde es ihm selber sagen, was ihn bedrückte, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.Er würde seinen Matt wohl nie wiedersehen, bis auf Fotos, Interviews und was sonst noch über ihn kam.Allerdings hatten sie im Fernsehn gesagt, das er jetzt erstmal eine Pause machen wollte, also konnte er ihn da auch nicht mehr sehen.Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Davis und T.K. auf ihn zukamen."Hallo Tai"Die beiden setzten sich zu ihm auf die Bank."Hallo" "Was machst du hier?Musst du nicht noch irgendwas organisieren für morgen?"fragte Takeru.Tai schüttelte den Kopf."Kari, Sora und Mimi machen das alles"sagte er."Aber es regnet doch gleich, willst du nicht nach Hause gehen?"fragte Daisuke.Tai schüttelte wieder den Kopf."Ich bleib noch ne Weile hier"Takeru und Daisuke sahen sich kurz an."Gut, bis morgen dann Tai"Die zwei verschwanden wieder.Tai blieb noch bis Abends sitzen, er war total nass vom Regen.Tai stand auf und ging langsam nach Hause.´Morgen hab ich Geburtstag und er wird wieder nicht da sein´Als er bei sich ankam, war noch keiner da.Er nahm eine kurze warme Dusche, schlüpfte in eine neue Boxershorts und ein neues T-Shirt und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Kari geweckt."Guten Morgen, alles gute zum Geburtstag, Tai"Tai gähnte und rieb sich schläfrig über die Augen.Ach stimmt ja, er hatte ja heute Geburtstag, das hatte er fast schon wieder vergessen."Jetzt ziehst du dich erstmal an und dann kommst du ins Wohnzimmer, dann gehen wir schonmal vor, du hast nämlich bis Mittags geschlafen!"sagte Kari.Tai nickte, duschte sich kurz und zog sich neue Klamotten an.Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kari schon wartete."So, dann gehen wir auf zu Mimi!"sagte Kari.Die Party stieg bei Mimi, weil ihre Eltern nicht da waren und sie den meisten Platz hatte.Die zwei gingen zu Mimi, die an der Tür wartete und Tai alles Gute wünschte.Mimi führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen schon warteten.Sie wünschten Tai auch alles gute und gaben ihm seine Geschenke.Er bekam ein Bild, an dem alle drauf waren.Sehnsüchtig blickte er das Bild an.Da war sein Yama, Tai seufzte leise und öffnete das nächste Geschenk.Es war eine Kette, mit einem Drachen darauf, nachdem er das vorletzte Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, verzogen sich Mimi und Takeru.Tai blickte ihnen verwirrt hinterher."Komm Tai, mach endlich das letzte Geschenk auf!"drängte ihn Kari.Tai öffnete den Briefumschlag.Es war nur ein einfachs weißes Blatt, doch daraufgeschrieben stand in rot:Wünsch dir was.Tai sah das Blatt etwas verwirrt an.Wenn er sich wirklich was wünschen durfte, würde er sich doch wünschen das Yamato wieder hier war.Ja genau, aber das konnte er ja nicht vor den anderen sagen!Tai wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich von der Tür ein leises ´Hallo Tai´ kam.Tai erstarrte.Das war doch die Stimme von ihm, doch er konnte doch nicht hier sein.Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Türe.Da stand er wirklich, Yamato. Taichi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.Er hatte sich schon oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn Matt wieder hier war, doch jetzt was alles weg.Er saß auf dem Sofa, den Kopf zur Tür gedreht, mit verwirrtem Blick und geöffnetem Mund.Tai schloss seinen Mund gleich wieder und stand auf.Dann ging er Richtung Türe, als er vor Matt stand, lächelte er."Da bist du ja endlich wieder!"murmelte er, während er Matt umarmte, bis ihm einfiel, was er gerade machte.Blitzschnell ließ er ihn wieder los und stolperte mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück zum Sofa.Matt ging zum Sofa und setzte sich hin."Sorry das ich nicht geschrieben hab und nichts von mir hören lies, doch ich hatte was anderes zu tun!"sagte er."Und warum bist du jetzt hier?"fragte Tai leise."Na schließlich ist doch dein Geburtstag"antwortete Matt."Du bist an den anderen Geburtstagen aber auch nicht gekommen"flüsterte Tai so leise, das es niemand verstand.  
  
So, das war dann der erste Teil, hoffe ihr schreibt Kommis^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Wiedersehen  
**Teil:** 2/?  
**Autor:** Remi-chan  
**Kommentar:** So, hier ist dann das zweite Kapitel. Ich hab sogar mal versucht Absätze reinzubringen, aber ich check nich, wie so was geht. Naja viel Spaß beim lesen  
**Pairing:** Daisuke/Takeru; Yamato/Taichi?; ?/Mimi

Die Party war im vollen Gange, doch Tai hatte sich auf den Balkon verzogen.

Endlich war Yamato wieder da, doch der redete doch nur mit Sora, Takeru und Kari.

"Tai?" Tai hob seinen Blick, senkte ihn aber wieder sofort, als er Mimi entdeckte.

„Solltest du nicht drinnen sein? Immerhin ist das dein Geburtstag"meinte sie.

„Was soll ich denn darin? Die anderen haben auch so genug Spaß und Matt

redet nur mit Sora, Takeru und Kari"sagte Tai leise.

„Aber vielleicht, weil du selber auch nicht besonders viel mit ihm redest!

Und außerdem musst du ihn verstehen, er war immerhin 3Jahre nicht hier,

Takeru ist sein Bruder und Sora ist eigentlich seine beste Freundin!"meinte Mimi.

„Achja? Und warum redet er nicht mit mir? Ich dachte ich wär sein bester Freund!"

Mimi wusste daraufhin nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Vielleicht kommst du jetzt mit rein, ich sag Davis er soll Takeru und Kari ablenken

und ich selber rede mit Sora, dann kannst du mit Matt reden"meinte sie nach langem schweigen.

Tai blickte auf. „Danke Mimi"meinte er.

Die zwei gingen wieder rein.

Mimi zerrte Tai mit zu Matt, wo sie Davis ein Zeichen gab herzukommen.

„Lenk mal bitte Takeru und Kari ab"meinte sie zu ihm.

„Sora! Ich hab dich schon gesucht, du musst mir unbedingt helfen, kannst du mal mit raus kommen?"

„Klar doch, was hast du denn für ein Problem?"fragte Sora.

Mimi zog Sora mit raus und nun standen nur noch Tai und Matt da.

"Wo warst du solange? "Tai hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und er redete leise.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal, ich bin wieder hier und bleib es auch!"meinte Matt.

Es entstand eine längere Pause, die von Davis unterbrochen wurde,

der alle fragte, ob man Flaschendrehen spielen könnte.

Fast alle stimmten zu, doch Tai und Matt, die nicht wollten mussten trotzdem mitspielen.

Als erstes durfte Tai die Flasche drehen. Sie blieb auf Mimi stehen.

„Tat oder Wahrheit?"fragte Tai gelangweilt.

„Also, wenn dus bist nehm ich lieber mal Tat"meine Mimi.

„Gut, dann küss die Person, die du liebst"meinte Tai mit einem Grinsen.

Mimi schluckte, stand auf und ging zu einer Person hin, die sofort rot wurde.

So, das war das zweite Kapitel, bis zum dritten.

Würde mich auch freuen wenn ihr Kommis schreibt


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel:** Wiedersehen  
**Teil:** 3/?  
**Autor:** Remi-chan  
**Kommentar:** So, gleich das dritte Chapter weil ich hier vergessen hab das zweite hochzuladen  
**Pairing:** Daisuke/Takeru; Yamato/Taichi?; ?/Mimi; ?/Takeru, ?/Sora

Mimi beugte sich hinunter und küsste Joe sanft auf die Lippen.

Sofort rutschten die anderen auf, sodass sich Mimi neben Joe setzen konnte.

Grinsend setzte sie sich hin und drehte die Flasche weiter, während Joe knallrot vor sich hinsummte.

Diese blieb auf Takeru stehen, der Wahrheit wählte.

„Wünscht du dir manchmal, dass du nicht mit Davis zusammen wärst und mit anderen flirten könntest?"

Davis sah Takeru gespannt an, der beschämt den Kopf senkte und ein leises

„Ja" flüsterte.

Der Wuschelkopf starrte auf den Boden und sein Blick wurde merklich trauriger.

Takeru drehte die Flasche schnell weiter. Sie zeigte auf Izzy.

„Ich nehm Tat"meinte dieser. Takeru grinste leicht und sagte: „Mach nen Strip bis zur Boxershorts"

Ein paar Mädchen kicherten, während Mimi Musik einlegte.

Izzy begann sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen und zog sich langsam Stück für Stück seine Kleidung aus.

Tai und ein paar andere kringelten sich unterdessen am Boden vor lachen, weil Izzy sich dermaßen komisch bewegte.

Als dieser bei der Boxershorts ankam, rief Ken „Stopp, das reicht!"und Izzy zog sich schnell wieder an und drehte die Flasche weiter.

Diesesmal zeigte sie auf Yolei, die auch Tat wählte.

„Klingel bei Mimis Nachbarn und küsse die Person, die aufmacht!"

Yolei stellte sich unsicher vor die Haustür der Nachbarn, während die anderen zusahen und sich bereitmachten in Mimis Wohnung zu flüchten.

Yolei klingelte und musste ein wenig warten, ehe ein ungefähr 60 Jahre alter Mann heraustrat, Yolei ansah und ein barsches „Was?" zischte.

Sie schluckte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den Mann auf die Lippen.

Der riss die Augen auf und stieß Yolei von sich. Dann begann er zu schimpfen und alle flüchteten schnell.

Yolei wischte sich den Mund ab. „War ja ekelhaft"meinte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

Sie drehte die Flasche weiter, die auf den lachenden Joe stehen blieb.

„Wenn du das so witzig findest, ruf eine Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch an und mach der Person einen Heiratsantrag"fauchte Yolei.

Joey schlenderte zum Hörer, nahm das Telefonbuch in die Hand und wählte eine Nummer.

„Ja?" ein etwa 8-jähriges Mädchen meldete sich. „Hallo, hier ist Joe, wie heißt denn du?"„Ich bin Maria!"„Ah Maria. Sag mal, willst du mich nicht heiraten?"fragte Joe und ließ sich passend dazu in die Knie gehen. „Au ja! Am besten in einer Woche, da schreib ich nämlich ne Arbeit und-"

Joe legte fassungslos den Hörer auf. „Ein so junges Mädchen und denkt schon ans Heiraten"murmelte er. Mimi zog ihn kichernd wieder auf seinen Platz und er drehte die Flasche weiter.

Diesesmal blieb sie auf Sora stehen, die augenverdrehend „Tat"murmelte.

„Sag Matt was du von ihm hälst"sagte Joe. Tai schluckte nervös. Er wusste doch ganz genau das Sora seinen Matt liebte, was aber, wenn er ihre Gefühle erwiderte?

„Ich liebe ihn, zufrieden?"meinte Sora und drehte schnell die Flasche weiter.

Alle sahen gespannt auf Matt, um dessen Reaktion zu erfahren, aber er zeigte nichts.

Sie legten kurz eine Pause ein, in der ein paar aufs Klo gingen, Mimi die Getränke nachfüllte und Sora die Snacks nachfüllte.

Als alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen waren, drehte Sora die Flasche weiter.

„So Ken, Tat oder Wahrheit?"fragte Sora.

Ken überlegte unsicher, bis er schließlich „Tat"sagte.

Sora warf kurz einen Blick zu Davis, bevor sie ihm sagte: „Küss TK auf den Mund mit Zunge, mindestens 1Minute lang"

Davis sah Sora sauer und wütend an, Takeru teils erschrocken, teils unsicher und Ken kurz dankbar, überspielte es aber.

Die beiden standen auf und Ken zog Takeru zu sich hin und legte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.

Er teilte mit seiner Zunge die Lippen des anderen und erkundigte das fremde Gebiet sofort.

Davis sah den zwei einen Moment zu, bevor er sich schnaubend abwandte und Sora mit Blicken erdolchte.

Als die Minute um war, lösten sich die beiden von sich und Ken lächelte TK an und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, ehe er sich hinsetzte.

Dann drehte er die Flasche, die auf Daisuke stehen blieb, der ihn sauer ansah und „Wahrheit"knurrte.

„Bist du noch in jemand anderes verliebt, außer Takeru, oder nur unsterblich in ihn?"

„Ja, ich bin noch in jemand anderes verliebt, aber genauso viel wie in Takeru!"antwortete Davis, aber Takeru war schon aufgesprungen und in die Küche abgerauscht.

„Machen wir noch einmal und hören dann auf, ok?"fragte Kari und alle stimmten ihr zu.

Daisuke drehte die Flasche.

Sie zeigte auf Yamato und als der „Tat"sagte, meinte Davis monoton „Küss einfach die Person wo die liebst"

Yamato blieb kurz einen Moment an seinem Platz sitzen, stand dann aber auf und küsste Sora.

Tai kniff die Augen zusammen als Davis die Aufgabe stellte, aber als Mimi scharf die Luft einzog, öffnete er sie wieder und starrte Yamato und Sora wie hypnotisiert an.

Er sprang auf und murmelte was von „Muss aufs Klo"

Kari ging zu Yolei. „Na super, die Party war ja ein voller Erfolg"meinte sie sarkastisch.

Yolei stimmte ihr zu. „Zwar haben wir jetzt zwei neue Pärchen, aber eines wird sich sicher trennen und zwei Personen sind dann am Boden zerstört"

Die zwei Mädchen seufzten.

Inzwischen hatten sich Yamato und Sora in das Schlafzimmer von Mimis Eltern verzogen, Joe und Mimi in Mimis Zimmer, Tai hatte sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und Izzy und Cody versuchten ihn vergebens da heraus zu bekommen und Davis war Takeru in die Küche gefolgt und Ken belauschte die beiden.

„Du bist in einen anderen verliebt und ich Idiot denke auch noch, du liebst nur mich!"fauchte Takeru.

„Ach, aber du! Du wünschst dir doch, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen bist und was war mit dem Kuss? Denkst du eigentlich ich hab nicht bemerkt, das es dir gefallen hat?"schrie Davis zurück.

„Gut, wenn du das auch so siehst ist es wohl besser, wenn wir uns trennen!" Nachdem Takeru das gesagt hatte, bereute er es gleich wieder.

Davis starrte ihn schockiert an. „Gut"zischte er dann aber und ging aus der Küche raus.

Ken versteckte sich, als Davis an ihm vorbei rannte und ging dann zu Takeru in die Küche.

Sanft nahm er ihn in die Arme und Takeru schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. „Vielleicht ist es aber wirklich besser so. Ich meine, er ist noch in jemand anderen verliebt und du willst doch nicht richtig mit ihm zusammen sein!"meinte Ken sanft.

Takeru sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Aber ich will doch mit ihm zusammen sein, es ist doch nur so, dass ich... das ich..."Takeru biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen, „das ich dich doch auch liebe!"

Ken lächelte. „Vielleicht, werdet ihr euch versöhnen, aber jetzt gibt es erstmal uns zwei. Vorausgesetzt, du willst mit mir zusammen sein"sagte Ken, jetzt doch etwas schüchtern.

Takeru nickte lächelnd und küsste Ken fordernd.

Davis ging an Cody und Izzy vorbei. „Ich gehe!"zischte er und verschwand durch die Tür.

So, das 3. Chapter ist fertig. Ich weiß, das in dem Chapter viel passiert ist, aber es hat sich so praktisch ergeben, das die das mit dem Flaschen drehen gespielt haben

Würde mich über Kommis freun


End file.
